


Eremika smut

by Clvudii_baby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Eremika canon, Eren loves Mikasa, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clvudii_baby/pseuds/Clvudii_baby
Summary: Read the title
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Eremika smut

"E-Eren!" Mikasa cried out as Eren repeatedly pounded into her from behind. His thrusts were getting rough as Eren didn't slow down his speed and strength. Mikasa could barely breathe; she felt like the air was getting sucked out of her lungs with every thrust slamming into her.

Her limbs felt weak. Arms and legs were shaking uncontrollably. Mikasa's hands shoot down and desperately tangled her sweaty hands into the messy sheets below them.

Suddenly, Eren grabs her hips and thrusts deeper into mikasa, burying his entire dick inside her ass.

Mikasa's mind was going blank and the only thing she could think and feel was Eren pounding into her again and again and again, her breasts jiggling with every thrust. The sounds they were making were so obscene; the squishing slap of their bodies joining together was growing louder and the creaking sound of the bed filled the room.

"So hot. Ahhh...Eren, you feel so hot...and so big." Mikasa panted, rolling her head back as drool began to spill out her mouth, her body rocked to Eren's rhythm. She felt Eren lean over her, his ragged hot breath tickling the side of her neck.

"You feels so hot and tight around me too. I just can't get enough of you, Mikasa~." Eren bit and sucked on her neck, he lets one of his hands go from her hips and to his lover's throbbing Folds, his fingers teasing her clit. Mikasa moaned out loud when he started fingering her pussy. She felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure Eren was giving her.

He leans his lips to her ears and whispered, "come for me Mikasa~".

Mikasa cried out as she came around both Eren's dick and Hand. She panted as she falls face First into the pillow.

After a few more thrusts, Eren came, spilling himself inside her. Eren looks at Mikasa's exhausted and teary face. He smiled as he leaned down to her face and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Eren." Mikasa mumbled. He pulls out and lays down next to her. He wraps his arms around her and says.

"I love you too, Mikasa~."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for the smut to be a dream Mikasa had but I decided not to do that.
> 
> Follow me on @clvudiibaby on tumblr for more updates


End file.
